


Diversão e Jogos

by Rosetta (Melime)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Bruce Banner Needs a Hug, Bruce Has Issues, Cameos, Hospitalization, Hospitals, Hydra (Marvel), Injury, M/M, Science Boyfriends
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-22
Updated: 2014-09-22
Packaged: 2018-02-18 08:29:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2341745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Rosetta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>O primeiro encontro de Bruce e Tony terminou em completo disastre. Tony está tentando se recuperar. Bruce está se lamentando. E Fury suspeita de jogo sujo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Diversão e Jogos

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Fun and Games](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2267838) by [Bannerific (Nellethiel)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nellethiel/pseuds/Bannerific). 



> N/T:  
> Décima parte da série Of Science and Soldiers - 100 One-Shots.
> 
> Continuação de Sem Fôlego.
> 
> Traduzida com autorização.

“Tony? Tony! Oh Deus, por favor aguenta, Tony. Não posso – NÃO!”

 

Estava escuro. O mundo parecia estar girando anormalmente rápido. Gritos ecoaram e depois silenciaram esquecidos. Chamas pareciam se esticar e consumir, rasgar, destruir. Correntes de água fria engoliam e sufocavam.

 

“Doutor Moran, por favor reporte na ala da maternidade. Doutor Moran, para a ala da maternidade.”

 

E então ele acordou.

 

Por vários momentos, Tony foi incapaz de abrir os olhos. Eles estavam pesados e grudentos e granulosos. Apesar dos sons no quarto serem abafados e gentis, tudo soava alto demais. Agudo demais. Era como se alguém tivesse colocado os sons agudos no máximo e removido todos os tons graves. As partes dele que estavam cobertas pelos lençóis estavam úmidas e quentes. As partes descobertas estavam secas e frias.

 

Tony respirou profundamente pelo nariz uma vez, depois abriu os olhos com um grunhido que foi incapaz de parar. O quarto estava cheio de rostos familiares: Steve Rogers e seu livro de desenho ocupavam a cadeira no canto, a silhueta do deus do trovão era formada pela luz do sol passando pela janela, e Clint Barton estava deitado com as costas esticadas no sofá encostado na parede, seu braço cobrindo os olhos. Nick Fury em pessoa estava apoiado em uma parece perto da porta, aparentemente encarando o nada. Contudo, um rosto estava estranhamente ausente do quarto.

 

Ao ouvir o grunhido de Tony, todos os quatro responderam imediatamente. Steve e Clint se levantaram de uma vez, e Thor virou-se. Tony foi subitamente sobrepujado por uma onda de “você está bem” e “graças a deus” e “pela graça de Valhalla” (só um desses). O inventor levantou levemente um braço enfaixado em protesto, desejando imediatamente que não tivesse feito isso. Tinha apenas uma pergunta.

 

“Onde está Bruce?”

 

O barulho parou imediatamente. Ninguém parecia ter certeza de como responder. O monitor cardíaco denunciava a ansiedade de Tony.

 

“Onde ele está? O que aconteceu?” Tony perguntou mais urgentemente, tentando se sentar. Uma dor aguda atravessava seu peito. As mãos gentis de Thor e Steve pressionaram Tony de volta para o seu travesseiro enquanto Fury se aproximava.

 

“Ele está bem, Stark, relaxe.” Disse Fury, cruzando as mãos nas costas. “Por muito pouco não tivemos uma situação, mas foi contida. Romanov está com ele agora.”

 

“Mas o que...”

 

“Mais tarde, Stark.” Fury insistiu. “O que importa agora é que você está bem, então esse time aqui pode parar de ficar se lamentando e voltar ao trabalho.” Quando Tony ergueu uma sobrancelha, Fury continuou. “Ao que parece, o seu pequeno ‘acidente’ foi tudo menos isso. Estamos trabalhando nisso. Agora, se você me desculpar, provavelmente deveria achar uma enfermeira e voltar ao trabalho. Barton, vamos.”

 

Clint acenou para Tony uma vez, ofereceu um fist bump, e seguiu Fury no corredor. Thor se posicionou no sofá, e Steve arrastou sua cadeira para perto da cama. Tony precisava saber das novidades.

 

Juntos explicaram a Tony os eventos dos últimos dois dias. Eles o informaram de seus próprios ferimentos (uma concussão, múltiplas costelas quebradas, uma rótula fraturada, e por alguma razão, um dedo do pé quebrado), das atividades de Bruce (de alguma forma não foi atingido pelo carro, tentou ajudar Tony, transformou-se no Hulk, acabou com todo mundo que tentou tocar Tony, carregou seu corpo inerte por quase dez milhas de volta para casa, desmaiou, e mais tarde se trancou no quarto até segunda ordem.

 

“É tudo diversão e jogos até que um grupo terrorista hiper-nazista tenta te matar, certo?” Tony respondeu com uma risada hesitante. Mas a risada não atingiu seus olhos. Até mesmo Thor podia dizer que não era verdadeira.

 

Apesar de Tony achar certamente interessante que agora a organização tinha outro alvo além de Steve e seus amigos, sabia que não poderia se concentrar nisso ou em qualquer outra coisa antes de ver Bruce. Precisava falar com ele, tocá-lo, tranquilizá-lo, só vê-lo.

 

Contudo, não deixariam ele sair da droga da cama. E apesar de ter pedido a todos que ouviriam durante os próximos dois dias, inclusive Natasha, ninguém conseguia convencer Bruce a sair do quarto. Ninguém conseguia persuadi-lo nem mesmo a ligar para o hospital. Tinha vergonha de si mesmo, Natasha explicou, e estava enojado com o fato de que tinha impedido pessoas de ajudarem Tony. Tony Stark, contudo, era mais resistente do que isso. Ou ao menos gostava de pensar que sim. Então na mesma hora que os médicos finalmente o deixaram sair do hospital (depois de muita exasperação da parte de Pepper), Tony foi mancando até a porta de Bruce.

 

Ele se recusava a deixar Bruce se chafurdar em tristeza. Ele se recusava a ser ignorado, e recusava-se a deixar alguém odiar a si mesmo mais do que Tony odiava a si mesmo. Então bateu na porta de Bruce, apoiando-se pesadamente nas muletas.

 

E ele esperou.

**Author's Note:**

> N/A:  
> Obrigada a minha querida irmãzinha ittybittyduskitty (tumblr) pela palavra-tema.
> 
> Não me sinto nem um pouco mal por ter trapaceado. (Na questão das one-shot, e na questão do tema sendo espremido ali.) Não me arrependo de nada!
> 
> Acho que essas podem ser as duas primeiras histórias que não são isoladas. Sei lá.
> 
> Também gostaria de agradecer a todas as pessoas incríveis que comentaram, leram, e deixaram kudos.


End file.
